Till The World Ends
by Marinarasauce11
Summary: Autumn Miller never knew how much her life would change the minute that new group stepped onto the farm. She never thought she would find a soul just as damaged as hers. If only both of them weren't so stupidly stubborn.


**Alright so this story really starts right into the action and to help with confusion here is a bit about the plot. Autumn Miller is the niece of Patricia and Otis, they took her in when she was about fourteen and she really views them as her parents. She grew up with all of the Greens so she is rightfully close to them as well. That is pretty much all you need to know right now. If you like this please let me know and leave a review because this story will only continue if people enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

The brunette heard the yells before she saw anyone, hurrying around the house to see what the commotion was about. Her heart sped up considerably as she saw the man carrying a bloodied boy in his arms. She barely heard anything other than Hershel telling her to prep some things for surgery. The young woman stripped the bed of it's comforter, before grabbing everything they would need to help this little boy.

It was a gunshot, Otis had hit the boy by accident when he was trying to kill a buck. It wouldn't be an easy surgery and they didn't have everything they needed. Otis and one of the newcomers, Shane, offered to get what they could from the high school. The very idea sent dread through her, the high school had been overrun the second the outbreak started.

"Autumn!" Hershel calling her name broke the blonde out of her thoughts, hurrying to his side and helping him open up the little boy, Carl. The surgery took a few hours, and a bit too much blood from Carl's father, Rick. Now there was nothing they could do. They just had to hope that Otis and Shane would come back with what they needed.

Autumn washed the blood from her hands, bracing herself against the bathroom sink. She hadn't seen that much blood since...no, she refused to let herself think about that. She had to stay strong, her uncle was still out risking his life and she knew her aunt Patricia was probably out of her damn mind by now. She brushed her fingers through her shoulder length hair before heading back into the hallway and heading into kitchen. It was then she noticed they had two more new houseguests, one with a rather nasty looking cut on his arm.

The brunette watched as her aunt attempted to start giving him stitches, placing a hand on Patricia's arm before the needle touched skin. "Here let me, you should go see if Hershel needs anything," she spoke to her aunt softly before taking the seat she had just been in. Her movements were quick and precise as she sewed up the man's arm. "How did you get this?" She asked, perking a brow as she tied the stitches off.

"Sliced my arm up good on a car," the man answered gruffly, no doubt fighting through the pain,"I'm T-Dog-"

"And I'm Glenn," the other man interrupted causing Autumn to smirk slightly as she dabbed T-Dog's wound and wrapped it up.

"And I'm Autumn, I'm so glad we are all now formally introduced," she chuckled, patting T-Dog's arm lightly,"there all better, as long as you take...Merle Dixon's medication." She mused as she picked up the orange bottle.

T-Dog nodded, taking the bottle and heading into the living room but Autumn was surprised to see Glenn stay. "Patricia didn't seem very good, what happened?"

"Her husband, my uncle, Otis went with your guy Shane to get some medical equipment from the high school. She is worried, and rightfully so, the place has been overrun for as long as I can remember," she sighed softly, packing everything back up in the first aid kit. "We're all just hoping they get back safe."

It was roughly an hour when Shane showed back up, the medical supplies in tow but no Otis. Autumn listened as he said that Otis had sacrificed himself so they could help Carl and though she wanted to believe her uncle was as heroic as Shane said, she couldn't quite believe him. She didn't have any time to question him though, quickly going to help stabilize Carl before going to comfort her aunt in their time of her grief. Autumn truly was the strong one.

In the morning, Autumn woke up with a sore back, having slept on the floor as her aunt was currently taking up the bed. She hadn't minded the night before but the cracks in her back were no telling her she should have been a bit more selfish. Autumn smiled weakly, brushing her aunt's hair out of her face before kissing her forehead. That woman had given up so much to take care of her once and Autumn would do the same for her now. Despite the fact she knew Patricia would never ask her to.

The sound of car coming up the driveway cause Autumn to look out the window, frowning slightly as she saw the RV and two more cars approaching. _Great, more visitors_. She thought with a sigh before heading downstairs. She pushed open the front door, moving to stand besides Maggie as they took in the new group practically invading their home. Autumn had no idea how much this would truly change everything, even more than the outbreak.


End file.
